


dirty for dirty

by woahpip



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Double Crossing, Espionage, F/M, Mission Fic, better tags to come later, jyn & cassian bed sharing, playing with some EU canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahpip/pseuds/woahpip
Summary: Wartime in the galaxy! The Battle of Yavin has depleted Imperial and Alliance troops. In the Outer Rim, a Rebel spy has shown his true colors, leaving Davits Draven, leader of Rebel Intelligence, no choice but to find him and have him killed. With his best officer Captain Cassian Andor still injured and countless others missing or dead, he is forced to send Rogue One operative Jyn Erso, smuggler Han Solo and his Wookie companion Chewbacca on a quest to keep Rebel secrets from falling into the wrong hands.
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Jyn Erso, Jyn Erso & Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	1. i feel something happening again

**Author's Note:**

> been ruminating on this fic for a while-- i hope you enjoy!
> 
> thank you amukmuk for beta'ing!

Draven stood in front of them, stoic, hands crossed behind his back.

“Who the fuck vetted him for a role in intelligence?” Han spat out the words; Jyn watched spittle settle onto the table, deep into her thoughts.

_What is Draven getting us into?_

“He used an alias, who showed up on good terms with Alliance sympathizing militias on Corellia. His paperwork, his recommendations, they were clean. Best recruit we’d nabbed in a while. That’s why we did go…off the book for some of his missions.” Draven was good, no flinching even though breaking protocol was something he hated.

“New recruits aren’t supposed to be involved in scouting for new bases, are they _General?”_ Han asked. The venom he put on _general_ would’ve wilted a weaker man. “They’re supposed to start in classes! Work on supply runs, and then go from there. It’s a process. We helped find the death star plans, helped destroy it, and you still made us do months of bacta runs before we could help a single informant.”

“Unfortunately I can’t explain why this happened.”

Jyn decided to speak up. “You can’t talk with the team who vetted him, before he got to you?”

“They’re dead Erso.”

She brushed off Draven’s tone. He’s acting like it’s her fault they were dead. _It’s the Empire’s fault._

_“_ What kind of plan do we need? Is he good at what he does?”

“He’s not a nice man, to put it mildly,” Han quipped, calmed down from the beginning of this meeting.

“He’s been mentioned for his work at every operative meeting we have…he’s considered my best man under Andor.” Here, finally, Draven looked a bit sheepish, pursing his lips enough that Jyn noticed. “Good enough to have some leeway, as you’ve already heard. He didn’t go with the Pathfinder crew who staked out Hoth but helped debrief. He doesn’t know the name of the planet but does know the climate.”

“This guy sounds dangerous. You think we can find and bring him back?” Jyn asked.

“You’re the only skilled team I have right now that isn’t in the medbay or out on a mission. You three are also…” Draven paused here, carefully picking his wording, then started again. “You three are some of the scrappiest fighters we have. Unpredictable. Only ones I think can catch him off guard.”

“ _We can do it,_ ” Chewy groaned out. “ _I just can’t believe you’re trusting us when it’s this personal.”_

“I can’t either. But when else will I be able to sponsor a Solo family reunion?” 

Han opened his mouth, ready for a fight, but Draven ignored him and starts reviewing the dossier.

*

He’d been back in the medbay for a week this time, another bacta infusion the Alliance cobbled together. Jyn’s first few missions with Solo were bacta runs, to finish the Rogue survivors treatments.

For Cassian, it wasn’t enough. He still hurts and imagines he will until he dies. It is his new way of life.

Today, he’s been awake since 1100 hours. The pain medicine they give him makes him sleep but he never feels rested. He reaches for his datapad on the bedside table, checking his chart— they gave him nutrition shots without waking him up, which explains why he wasn’t ravenously hungry.

The nurse droid trots in for midday check up and stops in surprise.

“Captain Andor, you are awake earlier than expected. I will need to check in with a nurse to make sure things are going as planned.”

“Sure,” he replies. He felt lively today, much better than when he first came in. He was scared they’d given him too much medicine to make him feel so breezy; hoped desperately that wasn’t why. He’d like to head back to base life today.

Waiting for the droid to return, Cassian tried to not let his thoughts run off. His feelings had been darker lately. The rest of his team, the ones that survived from Rogue One, were being useful. Bodhi was starting at the bottom for pilots, mainly fixing and fueling ships, but he was making friends. Spending time with other Imperial defectors. It helped nurture him, try and give him back what Bor Gullet took from him. He seemed happy.

The Guardians of the Whills were training recruits, holding daily classes in sparring and meditation. Chirrut was sure to host an open meditation a few nights a week; a ragtag group of soldiers frequented, needing guidance and the presence of others. It was good work. Baze participated in first level combat classes, helping even the weakest recruits learn how to hold their own on the battlefield.

Jyn had been floating, working in different departments. She’d help wire ships with Bodhi, terrorize recruits with Baze and meditate, clutching her necklace, with Chirrut.

With Cassian, she was just around. Like she enjoyed being in his presence, just existing in his space. They did reporting together in the same room; sometimes they’d both nod off over the desk, their bodies slumping towards the other. Jyn always apologized for not making him go off to bed before his back could get worse.

Then she was paired with Solo. Jyn had been flying off across the galaxy since, leaving Cassian tight smiles, little notes tucked into jacket pockets. He was thankful, sometimes, for her distance because it didn’t force him to choose between the rebellion and her.

Would he even have to choose now? He wasn’t helping the cause anymore. His contributions in the last few weeks were to suck up their resources, slack on his desk duties.

He didn’t want to replace the war with her; he just wanted to make space for her. Wanted to keep her close to his heart.

“I’ve updated your file Captain Andor. You will be able to leave as soon as someone comes to escort you.”

Cassian’s head snaps up at the droid’s voice.

“Is that necessary? I’m sure everyone on my notifications list is busy right now. I can just take myself.”

“No need Captain. Jyn Erso is on base. She was made aware as soon as I updated your file. I’m sure she will be here shortly.”

There was nothing to do but stare at the door and wait. He refused to close his eyes in case sleep took him before he could escape the medbay cot. The scrubs they gave him itch, and his arms were barely warmed by the ratty leather jacket Jyn managed to bring over him. Cassian yearned for his parka. Could feel the cold sink into his bones, the metal implants of his back.

Might undo anything good this stay did.

About five minutes later Jyn rushes in. She’s not wearing her standard parka, but his is slung over her shoulder. Instead she has layered about 5 undershirts to keep herself warm. They seem to be the same size but one hem drags lower; a familiar stain near the side seam lets him know it’s his ratty shirt, the one she wears to bed sometimes.

The one she takes with her when she goes off planet.

He wants to express his gratitude but that’s not what comes out first.

“Are you leaving today?”

_She’s rarely shy, but this might be it,_ he thinks. Her brow’s furrowed, her answer slow to come.

“It’s a complicated one. We’re tracking down… Well, we’re tracking down the number 2 spy for the Alliance, because they think he’s a traitor.”

Well that’s not what he was expecting her to say.

“OPSEC is still a thing even if you’re just running with Solo…”

“Cassian, I’m telling you because I think we’ll need your help.” She holds out his parka and he shrugs out of his current jacket, slowly so his back doesn’t catch. He hands her the jacket he was wearing but instead of hoisting it on her shoulder, she pushes her hands through the sleeves.

“Jyn I’m still on desk work, and you know it’s likely to stay that way. I’d hold you back. As much as I want to help…there’d be no point.” He bites his bottom lip, uses this moment to try and stand. Of course he wants to help. He’s heard about the number two spy, only in stolen snippets of conversation, whatever the higher ups want people to hear. That’s how you know someone’s a good spy— you don’t know much about them, even when you work with them.

“You can help. Right here on base. I think I’ll need intel, and the number one spy’s perspective.” She stares at him with her green eyes. He knows how hard it is to ask for help.

He knows he will, even if Draven doesn’t like it.

“Then of course, I’ll do everything I can. Have to keep a secure comm channel but I should still be able to figure that out. Do you have any leads?” They’re hobbling out of the room now. His right arm is slung around Jyn’s shoulders, her left arm supporting his waist. It’s a weak position, but he’ll let himself enjoy the closeness.

She starts _actually_ giggling, the vibrations ever-so-gently bouncing him.

“What’s so funny? Something they found out about the spy?”

Her giggles are full-on laughter now. They’ve had to stop, Cassian slumped over on Jyn, who in turn is leaning on the wall. He’s never seen her like this. He’s concerned it may be someone from her past, someone bad enough to make her hysterical, and wonders how many stim shots he’d need to go with her.

“It’s really…not…funny,” she pants out. “But Draven thinks… He thinks it’s Solo’s cousin!”


	2. nobody’s in it for their health

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jyn and Han say their goodbyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to amukmuk again for beta'ing, especially catching all my tense issues <3.

Cassian leans against the pillows Jyn left fluffed on his bed. He lazily watches her gather her things. She always has a bug-out bag packed and ready, but she's sifting through her laundry, double checking weapons she keeps in her larger pack. 

She's wasting time to see him a little longer.

He sinks further into the pillows and lets himself enjoy the attention.

"Draven had no answers for you on how Han’s cousin even joined the Alliance?"

Jyn drops the blaster she was cleaning and throws her hands up. "He blamed other people. And me!"

"He blamed you for their shitty vetting?"

"He blamed me for there being so many dead people, the Alliance had to take whatever help they could get."

He thought Draven knew better than that.

"I'm sorry he said that..." He was still talking but Jyn interrupted him.

"I'm not upset. I think he's under some stress. Intelligence...the Alliance military in general...things are becoming less formal. That's good and bad. Draven's whole life has been secretive dangers, keeping his people afloat, sticking to ingrained rules in order to stay alive. It has to be difficult, watching things change. He reminds me of Saw."

"They just never know when to quit," Cassian agreed. "I guess we don't either."

Jyn smiles and returns to her well-loved blaster. "We're like them. Sometimes it doesn't bother me."

He nods and then sinks further into his pillow pile. She's folding laundry now, including some of his own clothes. The piles were spread over the bed, avoiding the shape his body made under the covers. He could tell Jyn was nervous-- she's kept moving, even though Han came over the comm and told her to take her time.

_"Two hours before lift-oft Erso, come on down then. No earlier. Chewie's doing all the pre-flight checks."_

She shoves her last pile in her bigger bag, and his into a drawer, then snuggles in beside him, tucking her head under his chin. Each little breath tickles his throat. Cassian allows himself a smile, soft but genuine.

He takes the little gifts when they come, because who knows if they'll happen again?

"I'm going to miss you Cassian. I'm not sure how long this will take." She snuggles further into him and sighs. "I'm worried Han will make this too personal."

"He always does. Isn't it part of his charm?"

A huff of air is the only sign she thinks it's funny.

"You've only seen him be like that because Leia's around. He's more chill on missions. But he was upset in the briefing. I think he's worried it'll put a black mark on his own name."

"Leia would never let them kick him out of the Alliance, as long as he wants to be here."

"I know that. I'm not sure he does. You can't tell with their flirting."

Cassian tangles his fingers in her hair now, combing from crown to tip over and over. "Glad we're more straightforward."

He was rewarded with a real laugh again, like they had an hour earlier in the hall. He liked that they could have laughs that close. 

"We aren't. We leave a lot unsaid," Jyn says. She keeps her voice neutral, and he can't tell if it's a bad thing without seeing her face.

"We do. I'm working on that," he says. Sometimes the words don't come out right, but he's been trying to use them more. _You're beautiful; thank you for staying; you remind me of a time I was fearless._ Some things are harder to say than others.

She doesn't go to move or leave the room. After a few beats she answers, whispers it against his chest.

"Me too."

She's not going to run away. Neither will he.

They don't say anything else and before long both start to get lazy, settling into the bed. Right before resting his eyes, Cassian slides his datapad from under a pillow and sets an alarm.

"Just a thirty minute nap, that good?" Jyn only nods her head in response. Neither move to dim the lights. He doubts either would fall asleep for long, but they won’t get to sleep like this for a while. They should do this while they can. He knows he sleeps worse without her, and she admitted a while ago missions without him left her paranoid and groggy.

So they rest before a long time apart.

*

"JYNNIE!" A voice from her comm screams. Cassian and Jyn's bodies jump, heads almost conking together. The quick movement should upset his back, but he isn't groaning in pain, no eye twitches like he's trying to lie but can't.

He's okay this time.

"Fuck. Solo?" Cassian asks even though he knows.

"He's the only one who'd call me that, except maybe Bodhi," she replies. She lets out a string of curses once she checked the time. "We slept through the alarm."

"Damnit. I'm sorry Jyn." He watches her pull on her work clothes, Alliance pants and work shirt, as well as his undershirt she constantly steals peeking out from the top button.

"It's fine, at least I had gotten all my things together." _It's worth having a little extra time with you,_ she wants to finish but she doesn't. Just takes his hand and squeezes, then goes back to pulling on her parka. Out of the deep front pocket she grabs a handful of stuffed envelopes and gives them to Cassian.

"Please be my courier? I didn't get to see everyone this break. Maybe our comm channel could involve some Rogue team talk."

His letter rests on top of the pile but he doesn't comment on that. "It's not secure if multiple people know about it, is it?"

"I guess," she shrugs. She knows but it was worth a try.

"If I think there's anything they can help with, I'll let them know. Then maybe they can tell you."

Jyn gives him one of her dazzling grins, the ones that make him feel like he's stuck in outer rim space, free floating in stasis.

"Wonderful. I've got to go, but I'll hear from you soon?"

"Of course. Be careful Jyn."

"Nowadays I'm always careful. Have a home to come back to." There are still times she lets her foolishness and bravery combine, almost always when saying goodbye to Cassian. While he sits, shocked that she'd say that out loud, she scoops in and kisses his forehead, like he does for her.

And then she's out the door, rushing for the bay.

*

"I know you realize this, but it's important. Should you have waited two hours before leaving?" Leia asks Han. She has a hand on her hip, head tilted towards him, expecting a quick answer.

"We had to. Last mission we came in hot, remember? Chewie and I had lots to manually repair. We had to gather the whole engineering and ship repair crew to make us takeoff ready at all today." Han looks over at Chewie. "You agree right?"

"We never have time for a tune-up, but without the extra time we wouldn't be taking off," Chewie says. 

Leia nods. "I figured. You do know this hunk of junk best. Still just needed to ask."

"Hunk of junk? We're back to that again? This ship has helped save your life before." Han steps closer to her and grins. It's been a stressful day: hearing that Thrackan is out there threatening him and his people, fixing the ship up, making sure his gear is good to go. No time to torment Leia, unfortunately. He silently thanks Cassian and Jyn for giving him an extra few minutes.

Leia smiles back, raising a brow like she does when she sees what he's doing but plays anyway. "I've saved you and that ship before. If anything, it owes me."

They both did owe her. More than she knows. He won’t tell her that though.

"Maybe it’ll give you a nice joyride with the Captain when we return," he answers instead.

"What, so you can 'teach me the controls' flyboy? Not a chance."

He takes a beat to look at her lips and then moves his eyes back to hers. Leia doesn't often stay long when he's getting ready to leave for a mission, but this time she allows the moment.

"I figured you already knew how to fly. Maybe show me a trick or two."

"I'm not much of a flyer but I could teach you something, I'm sure," she replies, giving a genuine laugh. "I know you can do this. He's your family...but I'd like to think you have a sense of family here too.”

Han feels his tongue heavy in his mouth. He wants to make a smart ass comment but thoughts have temporarily vacated him. When was the last time he had someone close enough to be family, that wasn't Chewie? No one had proven themselves until recently.

"Are you saying you're..." he finally tries to respond, but he hears running footsteps coming towards them.

"Sorry Solo about oversleeping...I usually don't..." Jyn pauses, looks between Han and Leia. "Did I interrupt something?"

_Hell yes you did,_ Han wanted to say, but Leia answers instead. Her face is smooth, like the conversation they were having hadn't bothered her at all.

"No Jyn. I was just talking to Han about the mission and was about to leave. You keep him on track. I'll keep tabs on your check-ins with Draven."

She turns to Han before she leaves and gives him a little smile.

"Good luck,” Leia says to him, and then she’s gone.

"I definitely did interrupt...sorry," Jyn says, half like she meant it.

"You're late." He doesn’t want to discuss whatever the fuck just happened with her-- they aren’t _friends_ like that. "We've done as much work as we can, Chewie said most the pre-flight checks look good. Time to go."

"Alright. I've asked Cassian to try and help us as much as we can. It might take a master spy to beat one.

Han doesn’t care for OPSEC rules but he agrees that Cassian's insight could fill in some of the blanks. "You thawed the frigid boy and convinced him to help. Good job."

"...I am sorry I interrupted. No need to be such a sleemo."

It wouldn't do to push her to fight, but he _wanted_ to. He'd need to keep control of himself. 

_Stop thinking of it so personally_. _How would I act if my own blood wasn't the bad guy?_

He isn’t used to being vulnerable; he doesn’t want to start now.

"Let's get going, and I'll explain everything I know about him. Then hopefully we can make a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title is again a play on a line in Big Bad Wolf by Shakey Graves.
> 
> Thank you for reading! This is my first multichap project that I've just been posted. It's so hard to decide when something's "done enough." I could seriously add things and polish it up forever. So much love to all yall who do long WIPs all the time, and novelists.
> 
> (I am woahpip over on tumblr!)

**Author's Note:**

> “He’s not a nice man, to put it mildly” is a direct quote from Han about his cousin, Thrackan Sal Solo, found on Thrackan’s Wookiepedia page. (edit: I just finished Ambush on Corellia and this is a direct quote from that book!)
> 
> OPSEC just means operational security. According to wikipedia: OPSEC is the process of protecting individual pieces of data that could be grouped together to give the bigger picture. So basically knowing when you can talk about a thing and to whom (who? lol)
> 
> Dirty for Dirty is a line in Bad Company (by Bad Company, on their album titled Bad Company…). It’s the little barely-sung part at the end.  
>  _Tell me that you are not a thief  
>  Oh but I am  
> Bad company  
> It's the way I play  
> Dirty for dirty  
> Oh somebody double-crossed me  
> Double-cross, double-cross_  
>    
> Chapter title is from Big Bad Wolf by Shakey Graves.
> 
> (i would love any comments or con-crit! If you do have con-crit and would like to tell me off here, please message me on tumblr, i'm @woahpip there as well)


End file.
